The present invention relates to a combined textile yarn spinning and winding system having a yarn spinning machine, a yarn winding machine, and associated means for transporting spinning tubes mounted on tube support members, e.g., peg trays, between the spinning and winding machines.
It is known in the textile industry to place textile yarn spinning tubes on tube support members to avoid damage to the tubes and to yarn wound thereon during transportation from one processing location to another. One common type of tube support member is a so-called peg tray having a circular substantially flat disk-like base from which a pin extends upwardly to be received within the interior of a compatible spinning tube for mounting of the spinning tube thereon.
It is also known in the textile industry to arrange yarn spinning and winding machines in operative connection with one another. For example, West German Offenlegunsschrift DE-OS 32 35 442 discloses such a spinning and winding machine combination wherein peg tray-type tube support members are utilized to transport spinning tubes wound with yarn, sometimes referred to as cops, and empty spinning tubes along a closed circuit loop between the machines. In this system, it is therefore necessary that both the spinning and winding machines be adapted to utilize a common type and size of peg tray-type tube support member. The total number of tube support members must be selected so that both machines are continuously and sufficiently supplied with yarn-wound cops or empty tubes, as the case may be. Further, it is sometimes desirable when supplying yarn-wound cops from the spinning machine to the winding machine to identify each cop by the spinning station of the spinning machine at which the cop was produced. Accordingly, for this purpose, it is customary to provide a coded marking, preferably electronically readable, on each tube support member.